Its Breaking
by Nathan21342
Summary: Its Breaking, I dont know what to do, I can't hold it back anymore, I need to let loose, Onegai. Help me...
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon Talking"**

 **'Demon Thinking'**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

"Right now we will do the bell test there is 2 bells the one who doesnt get one will fail the test" Kakashi said "Begin"

"You pass" Kakashi said to the team infront of him "Starting tommorow we are a team meet here for team meeting in 8 AM

Sakura cheered, Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned widely

"Hey Sakura-chan wanna go out on a da-" Naruto said not finishing

*Slap*

"Why would i wanna go out with you. You are the deadlast your useless stop getting on the way of me and Sasuke-kun you can't even do anything you should just die in the ditch your a trash" Sakura yelled angrily and chased after Sasuke. What she didnt notice is the flicker in Naruto's eyes

-All of the memories flashed through Naruto as he rests in his bed

'Another day...' Naruto thinks

Naruto gets up and starts to get dressed and eat the ramen that his clones have already made... Naruto blinked, how did he get the memory deciding to ask jiji he starts eating it and go to the hokage tower where their team is meeting for their daily mission

"Your first c-rank will be guarding Tazuna while he builds his bridge in waves" Hiruzen said to the four people infront of him

Right then and there an old man entered and starts rambling about how the team is unfit for his mission

Naruto scowled but didnt say anything and at that particular moment Naruto's eyes flickered and Tazuna got the glimpse of it

'That boy... somethings wrong with him' Tazuna thought

"Kid" Zabuza said in his last second motioning for Naruto to come closer

"my stuff. . . -East" Zabuza said Naruto knowing something was wrong asked

"Whats the catch?" Naruto asked seriously

Zabuza smiled " "

Naruto is shocked someone knows of his mask although he was about to die but still.

Naruto nodded agreeing to his deal, Zabuza smiled

"End" Naruto complied and stab Zabuza's heart effectively killing him

'To think someone knows of my mask... well fuck its breaking' Naruto cursed in his mind

"Naruto, lets go back to Tazuna's house" Kakashi called while walking to the house not looking back while carrying Sasuke while Sakura eye rape him

Naruto waited for a moment waited till they are gone and made 4 Kage bunshin for to carry Zabuza and Haku and dig them their grave while making 1 more kage bunshin to go back home while he carried the sword and made his way to Zabuza and Haku's hideout

(Arriving at the hideout)

Naruto arrived at the hideout which is a small camp. there is only 1 big scroll and 2 tents for both Zabuza and Haku deciding to take all of them Naruto wrapped the tent and put them into the scroll and carried it back home

Naruto blinked how did he know Zabuza and Haku's grave is already made? wait does the kage bunshin give us the memory of the clone? fuck Kakashi and his favoritism

-(Tazuna's house)

Naruto arrived panting in exhaustion, sure he has alot of stamina but carrying a gigantic sword with a gigantic scroll is taxing in his body

His clone already dispelled 5 minutes before he arrived so he entered the house to see everybody eating dinner, joining in Naruto ate as much as he could take a bath and slept through the whole day -(Morning)

"Naruto wake up we're going back to Konoha" Sakura yelled

Naruto woke up and told her to wait a minute, and changed to his attire and strap the sword and the scroll to his back and go down the stairs to meet up with the rest of his team

Reaching down stairs Naruto ate breakfast that is already made by Tsunami and said his goodbyes and gone back home. The journey was in relative silence without Tazuna they can go in genin speed and reach the village by sundown

-(Konohagakure no sato)

Arriving at the gate they check in to the village and made their way to each of their home because Kakashi told them to go back home and enjoy three days of holiday to rest themselves up and meet at the fourth day

-(Naruto's apartment)

Arriving to his apartment Naruto opened the scroll and unsealed of all the things at once, needless to say it didnt go well half of the apartment is filled with kunais, shurikens, senbons, training swords, books and scrolls

Naruto sorted everything out and put them in the scroll one by one except the books and the scrolls . Naruto made a kage bunshin for each book and scrolls andmade them read it while he took a shower and eat his dinner while thinking

'Okay the scrolls have the basic, intermediate, and the expert level of silent killing technique, chakra control trainings, Kirigakure no jutsu, Suiro no jutsu. while the books has each level of fuinjutsu study from level 1 till 10 which is just about everything except level 11 which is teleportation seals the rest of the things i need is only training regimens, ninjutsu techniques, genjutsu techniques, taijutsu style, a secret training ground to work with, healthy foods new clothes and gravity seals ... and thats about it ' Naruto thought making a mental checklist, deciding that its already dark out Naruto made his way to his bed and slept like a log


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up the next day feeling like shit. Apparently his clones has finished reading all the books and dispelled all at once leaving him with a huge headache, he made a clone and mentally told him to prepare breakfast for the day while he prepared for the day while sorting his memories to the proper folder right now his memory is scrambling everywhere note to self: dont dispell all of them at once

after he finished gearing up he ate breakfast and go to an abandoned training ground to test out all the things he had his clones read

arriving at the training ground Naruto make 100 clones and mentally told them each of their assignments while clones cant do physical training they can send muscle memory to the real one

after finishing their assignments Naruto went to the hokage's office for a few info

(Hokage's office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi sigh looking at the mountain of paperworks on his desk that needs to be done by the end of the day

honestly why did he volunteer to do the job again?

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

stopping his mental rant Hiruzen said a come in and the door opened revealing Naruto with Zabuza's sword and scroll

"Ahh Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked taking all the distraction he can get from doing paperwork

"Jiji i need a little bit of an info that i need for my training" Naruto said in a dull tone which is really dull

Hiruzen sighed "It seems you have snapped Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said in a somber tone, he already knows about his little mask sure he developed it rather well but when he is a little younger his mask tend to slip off because childrens tend to let their guard down unlike adults who can keep their own emotions masked

Naruto nodded and asked the question again

"What information do you need Naruto?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow a little curious since Naruto rarely asked stuff other than ramen and more oranges

"Well first is who is the expert in taijutsu that doesnt have their B.S against me?"

"Hmmm go to training ground 9 and searched for their team jonin his name is Might Gai'you should be able to see him in miles away" Hiruzen cryptically answered

"How about kenjutsu?"

"Hmmmm there is a kenjutsu experts but she is currently in the ANBU i believe you know Neko?" Hiruzen ansewered/asked

Naruto nodded he knew who Neko is, she along with an Anbu Itachi(Weasel) is the only one who do their jobs properly in protecting him but when he is 8 years old Itachi suddenly dissapeared leaving Neko to fend for him

"How about Fuinjutsu?"

That one caught Hiruzen off guard how did he know Fuinjutsu when the academy didnt teach them Fuinjutsu?

"How did you know about fuinjutsu Naruto-kun?"

"In Zabuza's last minute he gave me everything he and his apprentice owned including the Kubikiribocho"

"welll currently there is no seal masters other than me but as you can see" Hiruzen said and motioned the whole bunch of paperwork "I cant teach you"

"i see... okay thanks jiji gotta go" Naurto said and jumped out of the window

Hiruzen mumbled something about no one is using the window

(Training ground 9)

Naruto arrived at the training ground 9 to see no one opting to sit down and think about his training regime

'So for taijutsu i need to wait here and genjutsu i need to wait at training ground 8 and i have no fuinjutsu teacher to teach me there always is Jiraiya but he is never at the village and jiji need to do his paperwork ...' Naruto sighed this is going to be a pain in the ass it couldnt be even worst would it?

Right then and there two green blur ran past him screamed something about 'youth and youthful'

'i should really learn to shut my mouth' Naruto thought while looking at the pair

"are you done here?" Naruto asked the pair took notice of Naruto

"Ah my youthful comrade what can i do for you" the green wearing adult asked

"Looking for Gai"

"Well i am Gai what can i do for you" Gai said with doing thumbs up Gai pose

"I need you to help me in my taijutsu since from what i have heard your the best in the village"

"Hmmm then show me your stance"

Naruto did his stance and Gai grimaced at looking at his style

"Naruto-kun your stance quite frankly is the worst i have seen there is holes everywhere who is your Jonin sensei Naruto-kun?" Gai asked while walking around him

"Kakashi Hatake" Naruto answered

Gai scowled "Naruto did your sensei correct your stances?"

Naruto shook his head "No he didnt correct my stances he just keeps telling me to do the tree walking exercise when i already finished it"

Gai scowled even more "Naruto try hitting me" Gai patted on his stomach

Naruto hit his stomach but didnt get any particular reaction

"Naruto is that your strongest punch?" Gai asked with his jaw dropped

"How about your kicks?" Naruto did a straight kick and hit Gai's stomach Gai nods "This is a good you kick hard almost as hard as me all you need to do is be more flexible take this scroll this is a flexibilty training but it hurts"

"Now lets try sprinting set your mark 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... go" Naruto and Gai sprinted as fast as they can and Gai reached it ... on second place

Gai's jaw dropped. this kid just beat him in a running albeit he puts a handicap with his weights even then its still solid high jounin speed if his faster then that means he is atleast almost reaching kage level speed

"Naruto now try running and hit me as hard as you can" Gai ordered patting on his stomach once again

Naruto nodded and ran towards Gai and hit him as hard as he can

Gai coughed out blood from his mouth

"Naruto from my observation your punch is so weak below the genin average" Naruto hung his head "But... your speed makes up for that your almost getting to kage level if you keep this up, in 1 or 2 years your going to be the fastest person in the whole world"

Naruto beamed at the compliment, Lee has already gone training so that he can be faster then Naruto started running harder

"Now from what i've seen you should use your speed for your fighting style's main use, the strength of your kicks is good as i have said now all you need is to do is the flexibility training and you can kick from a lot of angle powered with your speed it should be effective

Naruto nodded "Arigato Gai-sensei,the last thing i need is a training regime'Can you make me that?"

Gai pondered it for a moment "Naruto considering that you have a huge stamina im going to use it for the training regime here" Gai said and handed Naruto a piece of paper

"Arigato sensei"Naruto said and ran off

(Naruto)

Naruto sighed and look over the training regime and sighed again 'this is going to be a pain in the ass' Naruto thought and walked off to an abandoned training ground and do the training regime


End file.
